Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to employ various types of charcoal igniters. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,565 by Karpinia, U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,237 by Karpinia, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,835 by Stephen et al. While these various charcoal igniters may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for a new and improved charcoal igniter that is constructed with a venturi in order to more quickly and efficiently ignite the charcoal through the use of the venturi and then possibly use the igniter as a food cooker.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill these and other needs in the charcoal igniter art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.